


Uma Bruxa

by LadyDragonsbane



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, Canon Het Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: Tinha havido um tempo, em que sua vida era monótona e comum.





	Uma Bruxa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.
> 
> Obs.: Fanfict sem betagem; agradeceria se puderem avisar sobre os possíveis erros que escapam das revisões.  
> Fanfict postada originalmente no Need For Fic em 15/janeiro/2018.  
> Feita para o Presente Amigo Secreto A&M 2017 para Adne Hellena do Fórum Need For Fic.

Tinha havido um tempo, em que sua vida era monótona e comum.  
Passava os dias cuidando do negócio que seu pai havia deixado, fazendo chapéus enquanto via a vida passar pela pequena janela que dava para a cidade.  
Não havia ambições e nem qualquer outra coisa interessante em sua vida, só a fumaça do trem e seus chapéus.  
Isso; até o dia em que andou pelos céus ao lado de um feiticeiro poderoso que lhe salvou de uma possível situação ruim, e lhe levou em segurança até sua irmã, um homem que diziam, roubava o coração das moças mais bonitas.  
O seu foi tomado assim que seus olhos se cruzaram.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

— Sophie, não consigo encontrar Heen – Marco se queixou assim que entrou na cozinha.

Sophie tinha novamente cabelos longos, mas não os prendia em uma trança firme, eles formavam uma bela cascata acinzentada em suas costas, presos em um rabo baixo enquanto cozinhava.

— Sophie me dê alguns ovos! – Calcifer pedia enquanto ela colocava a frigideira em cima dele.  
— Espere um pouco Calcifer, assim não consigo cozinhar! – Ela pediu enquanto olhava para Marco — Ele deve estar com a vovó querido, olhe lá fora – Recomendou enquanto analisava as roupas dele — E coloque as roupas no cesto, depois Calcifer vai parar para estendermos as roupas! – Ela avisou jogando algumas cascas de ovos nas labaredas.  
— Você é muito má comigo Sophie! – Ele reclamou enquanto aumentava suas chamas ligeiramente, mastigando as cascas com vontade.

Ela sentiu o novo castelo se movimentar um pouco mais rápido, as asas se agitando com um barulho mais forte.  
Desde que Calcifer havia decidido ficar com eles e Howl reestruturado o castelo, podia jurar que podia sentir como se estivesse vivo, e sabia que de certo modo ele estava, movido pelo poder daquele fogo simpático e pela magia de Howl.

— Howl está atrasado – Sophie reclamou enquanto acrescentava mais algumas fatias de bacon a frigideira.

O mingau da vovó já estava pronto, esfriando sobre a mesa enquanto ela preparava o café de todos, Marco havia colocado a mesa como ela havia ensinado e estava empurrando a nova cadeira da vovó para dentro, com Heen tossindo em volta dos pés deles.  
Howl entrou pelo portal que levava a loja, seus braços carregados com flores coloridas e um pão soltando um aroma delicioso, ainda quente do forno.

— Bom dia Sophie! – Desejou assim que subiu as escadas — Bom dia Marco! – Cumprimentou colocando o pão na mesa e ajudando o garoto com a cadeira — Bom dia vovó! – Desejou sorrindo para ela.  
— Bom dia garoto bonito! – A velha senhora desejou de modo amável.  
— Sophie, sente-se – Pediu lhe entregando as flores e tomando seu lugar — Ela anda lhe mimando Calcifer – Repreendeu sorrindo divertido enquanto virava os bacons com maestria — O castelo está indo bem mais rápido até o lago, hoje é dia de lavar roupas? – Perguntou quando voltou a mesa, distribuindo a comida entre eles.  
— Sim, pedi a Calcifer que parasse para estendermos as roupas depois do café – Confirmou sorrindo enquanto ele lhe passava o prato.

As flores descansavam em um jarro de cor branca no centro da mesa, exalando um perfume de campo que Sophie adorava.

— Sophie é uma bruxa poderosa! – Marco afirmou enquanto comia devagar, tentando não derramar nada da comida em suas roupas, como Sophie havia dito que era o certo.  
— Eu tenho certeza de que é! Afinal, ela roubou meu coração – Afirmou piscando para ela antes de começar a comer.  
— Ela lhe deu o dela querido – A vovó lhe lembrou enquanto comia obedientemente o que Sophie lhe oferecia.

Howl sorriu para as duas, era verdade, Sophie havia lhe dado seu coração, e só isso o impediu de virar um monstro como aqueles que combatia, ela era a responsável por ter seu coração batendo de volta no peito, e por tudo ter entrado nos eixos.  
Se não fosse por Sophie a guerra continuaria, o príncipe perdido, transformado no espantalho cabeça de nabo não teria sido encontrado, o próprio Howl teria desaparecido, e aquela, era a magia mais poderosa de todas.

— Ela realmente é uma bruxa poderosa! – Afirmou aproximando seu rosto do dela e lhe beijando os lábios de maneira gentil.


End file.
